fiveworldadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a First Generation Dragon Slayer, a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu, wherein he is the team's leader and one of the group's top three fighters dubbed the "Monster Trio". He is the foster son of Igneel and boyfriend/fiancé of Lucy Heartfilia. He is also the primary male protagonist of the Fairy Tail series. Statistics *'Name': Natsu Dragneel, Salamander *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': August 18 *'Classification': Human/Demon Hybrid, First Generation Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Mage, Team Natsu Leader *'Height': 171 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 63.5 kg (140 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Pink *'Blood Type': AB *'Attire': One-sleeved and open-collared, gold trim, black jacket with a faux leather brown armband on the left sleeve, gold trim, black long cloth, leather brown belt with a silver, oval buckle, white knee-length trousers with black bands tied in ribbons, a thick black wristband, black, open-toed sandals, and a white, scale-patterned scarf *'Favorite Food': Meat and Fire *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Igneel (Foster Father), Unnamed Parents (deceased), Lucy Heartfilia (Fiancé) *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Master level in Dragon Force. *'Skills': Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, Dragon Force, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength (Enhanced Jaw Strength), Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Immense Durability, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Tactical Analysis, Indomitable Will, Immense Magic Power *'Standard Equipment': Igneel's Scarf (Given to Natsu by his foster father, which he always wears to remember him by. Serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune, and can shield him from Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic but turns black if exposed to said Magic) *'Weaknesses': Gets extreme motion sickness from riding any form of transportation, even thinking about it makes him sick. Very reckless and bull-headed; not bright outside of combat. Eating other types of Magic other than fire will make him feel ill for a few days. Using his most powerful attacks leaves him drained of magic energy. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer, Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level | Town level, possibly Large Town level | Small City level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class K *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ | Class TJ | Class PJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Town level | Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks and Sense of Smell or Hearing *'Intelligence': Bright outside of combat, Gifted in combat *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | Lightning Fire Dragon Mode | Dragon Force Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's trademark outfit consists of a one-sleeved and open-collared, gold trimmed, black jacket, which is tucked in and closed at his torso. The one sleeve covers Natsu's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He wears a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his right wrist, black open-toed sandals and the white, scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. Personality Natsu is a boisterous, carefree and reckless young man, with a straightforward mind that often tackles any issue with a "hands on" approach, and a voracious appetite when it comes to food. His solution to problems often involve violence. He commonly uses his catchphrase, "I'm All Fired Up Now!", whenever he feels excited or angry. At times, he is often impatient, hates boredom and always has a short temper, which often leads him getting into many pointless fights with his fellow guildmates, mainly Gray and Gajeel. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He also shows compassion for his enemies, and is disgusted when they hurt their own comrades. On a side note, Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex. Despite his consistent brawls with the other Fairy Tail members, he is a fiercely loyal, selfless and protective friend, who deeply values the safety and care of those close to him; his acceptance of fear helps his guildmates and himself emotionally grow even against the impossible. Whenever the situation calls for it, he becomes serious and will immediately rush to aid those in dire need. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Also, Natsu is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and he never gives up, no matter what, something that others make him dependable to trust. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, and even Gildarts (in short, three of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting and competition has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his stubbornness, never backs out of a fight. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings, even towards those of his enemies and rivals. The only things Natsu has ever feared are Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council. History Orphaned at a young age, Natsu was raised by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Powers and Abilities Main Powers Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the "Flames of Emotion". He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body like an ordinary Dragon. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally hot and is thought to be equivalent to that of a real dragon, being able to cleanly burn through metal (and vaporize sand on contact), and can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, can create it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. In addition, the sudden change in temperature caused by his rapid bursts of flame affect nearby air currents and manipulate them to an extent. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Natsu engulfs his fist in flames and punches the target. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together to create a large fireball and throwing it at his enemies, blowing them away with destructive force. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': Natsu rushes towards the target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade': Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against a worn-out Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. Lightning Fire Dragon Mode: A Dual Elemental Dragon Mode which Natsu obtained after eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together. With it, Natsu has gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This form also immensely enhances his physical and magical powers, making him twice more powerful than before. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain and can maintain this form for a considerable amount of time. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer': Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke, Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. In this form, Natsu turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining numerous reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper canines, and red, scale-like patterns on his skin. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. According to Natsu, this state multiplies his strength by two or three times after he ate the Flame of Rebuke. Whenever Natsu himself uses Dragon Force, his flames gained the ability to burn off offending Magic. Natsu is the first known First Generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. *'Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword': Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest in his arsenal, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and destroy one of Nirvana's six leg-powering Lacrima. Immense Magic Power: While only an S-Class Mage Candidate, Natsu is noted on numerous occasions to have tremendously large amounts of Magic Power, well beyond even S-Class level Mages. His Magic is noted to be warm and bright, almost hot when his emotions effect his strength such as anger. Aside from his vast magic strength is his immense reserves, able to use high-level Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells in rapid succession without showing any sign of fatigue, even if he regains his strength by consuming fire. His Magic is orange in color, and when visible, takes the shape of a fire-shaped dragon avatar with a pair of wings, horns and red-colored sclera. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Igneel *Happy *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell *Romeo Conbolt *Gajeel Redfox *Lisanna Strauss *Laxus Dreyar *Gildarts Clive *Jellal Fernandes *Makarov Dreyar *Sting Eucliffe *Future Lucy Heartfilia *Atlas Flame *Zeref *Acnologia *Future Rogue Cheney *Brain/Zero *Hades *Jiemma Battles * Quotes *''"I'm gettin' all fired up!"'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Acts of Order Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Protagonists